


giving thanks

by bestthreemonths



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/bestthreemonths
Summary: Alex and Kelley are excited for their first Thanksgiving together, but Alex's family makes things difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as always, this one's for the hunnies (p.s. rescind the divorce papers please?)

It takes a lot to make Alex so angry she’s in tears, but the perfect storm hits on the first Thanksgiving Kelley spends with her family. Maybe it’s because she worked it up so much in her mind that it would be the perfect holiday with her perfect girlfriend and her extended family.

 

It started out perfectly, with an easy trip to the airport to pick up Kelley, who somehow managed to talk her family into doing Thanksgiving on Wednesday, and an even easier trip back home, Kelley’s hand firmly on Alex’s thigh as she recounts the stupid things her brother said after too much wine the night before. Alex reminds her of all her relatives’ names and their relation to her so Kelley will be prepared, and Kelley gives her a kiss at every red light to soothe her nerves.

 

Alex wraps her arms around Kelley at the front door, knowing it’ll be their last moment alone before the onslaught of family and food and inappropriate questions from relatives. “I’m happy you’re here,” she murmurs, pulling Kelley’s face into her neck.

 

“I’m happy to be here,” Kelley replies, tilting her head back to kiss Alex’s lips. “But I’m happier to be with you.”

 

That seems like so long ago as Alex sits at the table, grinding her teeth and gripping her fork while her relatives talk about politics. Right now her Aunt Catherine is waxing poetic about the need to come together as a country and how unity is better than divisiveness, probably to bridge the tension between her husband and Alex, who exploded after he said “all lives matter.”

 

“Al, do you want another slice of pie?” Kelley whispers, squeezing Alex’s knee. Alex shakes her head silently.

 

“I agree,” Alex’s sister Jen says. “We all have different opinions, but we’re family. And it really hurts my feelings when I feel like I'm being attacked for my views.” She turns to Alex. “I respect your opinions, Ali Cat, so I'd love if you could respect mine.”

 

Alex drops her fork on the plate with a clatter and stands up. “You know what?” she exclaims.

 

Kelley stands up, gripping Alex’s wrist. “Alex,” she says under her breath.

 

“No, Kelley,” Alex says, pulling away sharply. “I don't have to respect the views of anyone who supports politicians who literally want to take away my rights. Yours too, by the way!” she adds, looking at her Aunt Catherine. “Thanks for dinner, everyone. Happy Thanksgiving.”

 

Kelley follows her into the kitchen, where she's already scrubbing her plate angrily.

 

“Let me do that for you,” Kelley says, reaching out to touch Alex’s arm gently. “You'll break it in half.”

 

“Good,” Alex grumbles, but she hands it over anyway, running her hands through her hair in frustration. 

 

Kelley doesn't have to ask if she wants to talk about it, even though she wants to. She knows she will eventually, and she does, long after Kelley has finished washing their dishes and placed them on the drying rack.

 

Alex paces the room, and Kelley follows her with her eyes till she places her hands on the island in the middle of the kitchen and lets out a heart-wrenching sob. Kelley is by her side immediately, placing a hand on her lower back and rubbing soft circles till Alex turns around to wrap her arms around Kelley, crying into her neck.

 

“I know, my love,” Kelley murmurs, squeezing the back of Alex’s neck. “I know.”

 

After a few more minutes of muffled sobbing, Alex pulls away. “Can we go somewhere?”

 

“Anywhere,” Kelley says, grabbing Alex’s keys from the dish on the counter. “I'll just tell your parents--”

 

“Don't,” Alex says. Kelley makes a mental note to text them anyway as she follows Alex out the garage door. She follows Alex to the passenger door and opens it for her before sliding into the driver’s seat.

 

“Do you want to get ice cream?” Kelley asks, realizing after that she doesn't know where she can even find that.

 

“Just drive,” Alex says, staring straight ahead.

 

Kelley doesn't touch the radio, knowing Alex is probably processing in the quiet.

 

Finally, Alex breaks the silence in the smallest voice she has. “Why don't they get it?” she asks. “How do they hug you and welcome you in and then not see how much it affects us when they vote for people who don't want us to have rights?”

 

“I know,” Kelley says. “It's hard. You know I have those family members too.” She takes a hand off the wheel to rub Alex’s thigh. Alex covers it with her own hand, squeezing it softly.

 

“I'm scared,” Alex admits. “If they all had it their way, we wouldn't even be able to get married, and that's so scary.”

 

Kelley freezes. They've never broached the subject of marriage, and this feels wrong almost. Like cheating.

 

“I will do everything I can to protect you and give you everything you want and need,” Kelley promises. “Nobody is ever going to keep me from loving you and kissing you good morning and goodnight and sending you flowers just because.”

 

Alex nods, leaning in to kiss Kelley on the lips, a quick peck at first, but Kelley puts a firm hand on the back of her neck to keep her there.

 

“I don't want to go back,” Alex says, her lip quivering. “I don't want to look at them.”

 

“I know,” Kelley says. “We don't have to stay there. I can get us a hotel room. But they're your family, and I know you love them, even though it's hard right now.”

 

“It's so hard,” Alex cries.

 

Kelley pulls the car into a McDonald’s parking lot, noting that they definitely have ice cream if Alex needs it. “Listen to me,” Kelley says softly, tilting Alex’s chin up with her finger. “I am so proud of you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You stood up to them,” Kelley says. “All night, you were patient and gracious and kind even when they said the most horrific things. And you didn't back down. And I know your emotions are running high and it hurts, but you did so good, baby.”

 

“You make me brave,” Alex says. “If you weren't there I wouldn't have said any of it.”

 

“But you did,” Kelley says. “And listen to me. Look at me, Al.” Alex meets her eyes, and Kelley gives her a soft smile and a kiss in return. “Families are hard. We love them, but then they go and do shit like this. But I promise you, love will win. Our kids will be raised to know right from wrong and good from evil. I can't promise the world will change in a heartbeat, but soon it'll be our chance to shape the world, and I plan on taking advantage of that. In the future when you think ‘family,’ you won't be thinking about Jen or Aunt Catherine or Uncle Jeff or anyone else. You'll be thinking about our kids, who we’ll be so proud of. And our grandkids, who our kids raised so well because they learned it from us.”

 

Alex nods, wiping a tear from her cheek, and she smirks, kissing Kelley with significantly more passion (and tongue) than she usually would in a McDonald’s parking lot.

 

“What was that for?” Kelley teases when she pulls away for air.

 

“You said our kids,” Alex says, a cheesy grin spreading across her face.

 

“Hey, you said you wanted to marry me!” Kelley exclaims. “I was just doubling down.”

 

“You said our grandkids,” Alex laughs. “I'm pretty sure you tripled down.”

 

Kelley’s cheeks turn pink. “Whatever,” she grumbles. “I got carried away.”

 

“I liked it,” Alex assures her, wrapping her arms around Kelley’s neck. “It was true, I do want to marry you. And I don't like the idea of anyone trying to take that option away.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

“And as for the grandkids…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Which one of us bakes cookies and which one slips hundred-dollar bills in their jacket pockets when their parents aren't looking?”

 

“You're both,” Kelley laughs. “I'm the one who'd get them drunk on Christmas behind their parents’ backs.”

 

“Good answer.”

 

“Do you feel any better?”

 

“A little,” Alex nods. “But you know what makes me happiest about making all these silly plans?”

 

“Not silly, but go on.”

  
Alex smiles. “Knowing how much it'll piss off Aunt Catherine when we pull it all off.”


End file.
